fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Why Can My Scars Still Hurt Me?
The sun shines on the market, lighting up the glittering trinkets and casting rainbows from colorful scarves. The scent of lilacs and spices fills the air. It's a beautiful day for vendors to sell their items and everyone is in a wonderful mood. But that can't last can it? I hear yelling down the street and see people parting for a younger kid whose sprinting through the crowd. I notice the shine of jewelry as he attempts to shove it in his pockets. I won't let him ruin the bright atmosphere today. I lightly set down the small necklace I was examining and requip into my Aeris Armor. Bolting into the air, I quickly spot the thief and trail him to a shadowed alleyway. I drop down behind him just as he realizes he's hit a dead end. When he whips around and sees me he panic and I can sense his magic aura before he uses it. I lean back as a jet of water aims for my chest, requiping to normal as I come back up. "I fight next to a water user that could blow you away." I say, talking about the incredible power of Scorpius and his Water magic. "M-move! Or I'll hurt you!" He shouts unconvincingly. "Then do it." He trembles but runs at me with his fist straight out. I grab it and bring my boot up to his chest, lightly driving him back. He looks frustrated and sad but not malicious so I'm being gentle. He runs again and tries a kick to the face. I drop and kick out his planted foot from beneath him. The jewelry spills and he scrambles to pick it up. I send a a dagger right between his fingers and he pulls back. There's a small sniff and he's crying. I'm shocked as it was random. "I just - I just wanted to help my - my dad. He got sick and couldn't run his forge anymore. I'm no help because I use water, not fire. I didn't want to, I swear! But we're going to lose our home soon and- and we have nowhere to goooooOOOHhhooo!" "Come on. Let's go. You're returning the jewels." I say. He stands up, gathers the jewelry, and we begin walking back to the vendors stall. "You're not going to take me to jail?" He asks. He seems relieved. "No." I say with a chuckle. "I don't think they'd take a thirteen year old who's returning his merchandise." He turns beat red and I laugh.We walk in silence for a moment before he asks," So who are you anyway?" "I'm Nova. S-Class requip mage of Koma Inu. And you are?" "Kaden... Kaden Akira. Son of the Blacksmith Jack Akira." "I love you're father's work! I've seen his swords, they're amazing!" I gush. By know we have arrived at the vendors stall and I watch as Kaden returns the stolen items and apologizes profoundly. The man is surprised and lets him off with a temporary banning from his stall. He comes back smiling, grabs y hand and weaves me through the crowd. We arrive in front of what must be his house. There's a sign outside that says 'Basement for Rent'. "I want you to meet my dad!" he says and pulls me inside. There's a tall man who's stockily built sitting on a workbench. He looks pale and worn out. "Dad! The doctor said you needed to rest." "Sorry kiddo... I got a great idea for a new hammer, see?" he says, excited. I look to and admire the beautiful drawing. "Who's this?" "This is Nova dad! I kind of stole something and got in trouble but she helped me and now I'm not but she said she loved your work so I thought since she helped me I should let her meet you and now her she is." We're both lost with how fast he spoke. Mr. Akira shakes his head and hold out his hand. "Nice to meet you. I've seen you at that guild... Koma Inu, right? You're the requip girl aren't ya? Could I- you know- maybe see yer... well armors and swords?" "Of course!" I say, instantly equipping both my twin blades and Dark Vision. He runs his finger down the blades and then stares at the single sword. He clutches his handle and his eyes widen. "Your blades tell a powerful yet tragic tale young lady. They respect you and are gladly willing to fight for you. Did you forge them yourself?" "I did. I do with all my equipment because I believe-" "- that each one tells its own unique story." Says a voice from the doorway. Turning around I see a tall, handsome boy around my age. He smiles and I can't deny that I blushed." Nice to find someone else who forges by the old quote. I'm Harry Westcott, Mr. Akira's apprentice." "N-nova. S-Class Requip mage of Koma Inu." "Nice swords. What else you got?" He asks. His eyes are dark purple and they light up with his seemingly constant smile. He clips back pastel blue hair and takes a look at my swords. I pull out my assassin's armor while keeping the swords out too. "Whoa! You've got a lot of magic power!!" Kaden says admirably. "You haven't seen anything yet." I reply. We move to the back yard and I begin a small show. Equipping an armor, letting them examine it and its tools, then equip a different one. I go from Assassin's to Aeris and then show my Hail Mary armor... with out the Super Nova mode. I'm about to requip again when Mr. Akira Interrupts me. "Nova, when I'm better, will you allow me to make you a weapon?" "I would be honored to wield a weapon as legendary as your creations! Name your price." "I couldn't ask for money when you helped my boy and-" "I can't accept a weapon with out paying for it... please at least let me know what you're thinking of and we can decide on one." He shows me his plan and while I watch him draw I can sense Harry watching me. We come to an agreement on the price and a pay for it ahead. I then remember what Kaden said about them struggling for money and decide to help the most I can. "Mr. Akira... I saw the sign out front and was wondering if you would consider letting me rent your basement. I have some things that need storing and I also don't really have a place to live when I'm not on jobs. I could give you first and last months rent up front. And I promise I'm a good tenn-" "I'll take you." He says. There are tears of happiness in his eyes. "Thank you for doing this." "No problem. We're helping each other." I turn around and see Harry smiling at me. -------------------- Over the next few days I end up staying at the shop a lot. I work with Harry to organize the materials and even manage to get the forge cleaned out. The entire time we're laughing, joking, and mostly covered in soot. I learn that Harry is also a fire user and he has been working at the forgery for nearly a year. He shows me some of his sketches and I see he's into detailed decor metal working. I know that I'm blushing most the time but I pass it off as heat from being inside. He's super cute, and nice, he's got an incredible sense of humor and a smile to die for. The Guild Ball is drawing closer so I decide to take a chance. "So Harry..." "I don't think I'm very hairy. I've got less hair than a gorilla." he jokes. I laugh and suck up my courage. "I was wondering... Well you see, my guild is having a grand ball soon and I was hoping, well wondering, if you would, you know, maybe... be my date?" I trail off at the end and see his ever present smile fall. He looks slightly repulsed. "Sorry, but me go with a girl like you? Hardly. You're a great blacksmith and I imagine you may have been pretty before you got that nasty scar on you face but to me you're to manly. I want a girl who's feminine and without enough piercings to cover her ear. You're to much of a guy to make another guy want to go on a date with you. Maybe tone down your masculinity and actually look like a girl and you'll get a man. I can't elaborate how disgusted I am by y-" He's cut off as Kaden hits him with a blast of water. "Don't you ever talk to Miss Nova like that! She's- wait come back!" the younger boy yells after me. But I'm already running and requipping my Aeris armor. I fly into town and find the nearest tavern. They're kind of shady and don't ask questions. Perfect. It doesn't take long until I'm intoxicated and shortly after that I'm on the floor reeling. Nasty. Even drunk I can feel the pain in my heart at his complete personality change. Manly. I knew there was a chance of rejection but I didn't think it would have been that bad. Every word drilled through my heart. I guess I'm drunk enough to see hallucinations because I see Scorpius and Zero in my blurry vision. "Hey Hey Hey Hey. Nova Nova Nova Nova." Scorpius's voice echoes. "No use, man. She's hammered. The guy who called said she was bad but even I didn't expect this." Zero's voice is a little clearer but I can't tell which of his is real out of the three. I point at the closest on to me and talk. "I'm still *hic* just fine. See?" "Nova that's a wall. I'm over here." "Let's just take her back to the guild. And tell Shifuku to lock up the alcohol." I feel one of my team members on each side of me. I get a blast of cool air from outside but am too groggy to complain. Disgusting. I pass out right then. {Next Morning} The first thing I notice when I wake up is that my head is trying to crack open. The second is that my mouth tastes horrid. When I try to open my eyes they're seared by the bright light. Great. I remember Harry's words from last night. I fell for his charm quickly, and boy did I fall hard. But now I see that I wasn't in his league to begin with. My fingers trace my scar and when they reach it's end on my cheek, they brush against my stream of tears.